Goin' To The Mattresses
by sopranowriter
Summary: The first chapter of a fic about what may have happened if Richie and Junior had moved against Tony in S2


Goin' To The Mattresses

Prologue

Junior Soprano - boss of a major Mafia family and yet no power. His nephew is in control of the business, he's under house arrest awaiting trail and Tony's not even allowing him to earn at a reasonable level...

He was sat on the sofa waiting for the only decent loyal soldier he had left -Bobby Bacala - to return with his groceries when there was a knock on the door.

'He has a fucking key, the stroonz' muttered Junior

Junior rose to answer door, only to be confronted by a grinning Richie Aprille.

"Larry and Albert are in" he whispered, barely containing his excitement at the prospect.

Junior considered this for a moment before shooting back with

"You're sure? Larry definitely wants to move on Tony?"

"I've just been with Albert - I'm sure" responded Richie

"I need to speak to him - get him round here. We all three of us need to be sure about this before we make our move" came Junior's eventual, considered reply

Chapter 1, One week later...

Albert Barese, Murf Lupo, Bobby, Richie and Junior were sitting around Junior's front room, discussing their plan of action. An increasing feeling of discontent with Acting Soprano family boss Tony Sopranos had been building up with in the family, and Richie had finally come up with the plan to do something about it. The old man was easy, ever since he lost his battle for control of the family with Tony two years ago; Junior had harboured resentment towards Tony, not to mention the pitiful earnings allowed Junior and his old crew - now headed by Murf - since Tony had taken control. The Baresse's had been harder to convince, but Albert wasn't the brightest of guys, and Larry had big ambition. Once he got out of the can, he probably figured he'd install himself as boss. Richie, of course, had other ideas

Albert finally broke the silence in the room "Larry wants us to move soon. what're we gonna do?"

Junior was pissed with Albert's impudence, 'this fckin' kid, not even a full captain' he thought. "Since when is this down to fcking Larry? We can't move straight on Tony, how about a warning shot? We hit one of his soldiers..."

was his outward response

"We hit one of his soldiers?" repeated Albert

Meanwhile in the backroom of the BadaBing club, where Tony and many of his closest associates did their business sat Tony, Paulie Walnuts, captain of Tony's old crew, Silvio, Tony's Consiglieri, and Paulie's crew of Patsy Parisi, Christopher Moltisante Furio Giunta, Pussy Bompenseiro, Gigi Cestone and cugines Benny Fazzio and Little Paulie Germani, Paulie's nephew.

They were sitting around the office of the strip club making jokes when Raymond Curto, another captain in the family walked into the room.

He walked straight over to Tony and tossed an envelope into his hands. Tony opened up the enveloped and glanced at the contents.

"Business good for you this month" he remarked

"We picked up a couple new protection rackets, this new guy Johnny Zito, he earns good" replied Ray

Suddenly Furio leapt up

"Ah shit, this reminds me - I have to go make a pickup, a bar I cover owes me" and with that he left the room

As the guys continued to make small talk in the Bing, a man ran in, out of breath. He was Alan Stevens, an FBI agent with a gambling addict. He had got into huge debts during a poker game run by Paulie, and since then had proved invaluable as a double agent, paying off his debts by keeping Tony informed on the FBI's activities relating to the Family.

"I was trailing Richie and...and he went to your uncle's house with...Albert Barese" he managed to get out "They left half an hour ago" he finished

"What the fck is Albert doing going to see Junior? He reports to me!" fumed Tony

"There's more" continued Alan "We overheard Richie and Junior talking on the porch - it sounded like they were planning a move against you"

The panic showed in Tony's face. If Albert and Larry were siding with Junior and Richie in a move against him, the situation was bad. The Barese's controlled the largest crew of the 6 in the family. Tony tried to calm himself. He didn't even know if Albert was involved in the conspiracy, and even if he was - that didn't mean Larry knew about it. He decided on a plan of action

"I want a meeting of Capos" he muttered to Sil

"All of them?" Came Sil's surprised response

"No. Not Richie or that fck who works for Junior" Tony replied

"Murf? What about Albert" questioned Silvio

"I want him here. I want to test his loyalty" concluded Tony as he stormed out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First ever fic, please R&R if anyone reads this, if theres any interest there'll be a chapter 2

Thanks


End file.
